


Split

by hostilecrayon



Category: Air Gear
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title:  Split<br/>Author:  hostilecrayon<br/>Character:  Akito/Agito (No… not like that…)<br/>Rating:  G<br/>Warnings:  GEN FIC!<br/>Disclaimer:  You have NO IDEA how much I wish I owned a cute little bishi with a  split personality. Seriously.<br/>Notes:  …Don't eat me… I swore I wouldn't write Air Gear. Especially  not until it's finished. But… it's just a little piece! Just a  tiny one! That's all! WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE! Runs away</p>
    </blockquote>





	Split

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Split  
> Author: hostilecrayon  
> Character: Akito/Agito (No… not like that…)  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: GEN FIC!  
> Disclaimer: You have NO IDEA how much I wish I owned a cute little bishi with a split personality. Seriously.  
> Notes: …Don't eat me… I swore I wouldn't write Air Gear. Especially not until it's finished. But… it's just a little piece! Just a tiny one! That's all! WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE! Runs away

Title: Split  
Author: hostilecrayon  
Character: Akito/Agito (No… not like that…)  
Rating: G  
Warnings: GEN FIC!  
Disclaimer: You have NO IDEA how much I wish I owned a cute little bishi with a split personality. Seriously.  
Notes: …Don't eat me… I swore I wouldn't write Air Gear. Especially not until it's finished. But… it's just a little piece! Just a tiny one! That's all! WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE! Runs away

 **Split**

Who am I?

It's such a deceptively simple question. I am Akito. But that is not all that I am. It is merely one half of the equation.

 _He_ is the other half.

Agito, the blood thirsty murderer that comes out with a simple switch of an eye patch. He represents everything I would never want to be. Yet, he _is_ me.

I'm not delusional enough to think that perhaps he truly is another person. We are one and the same. We are two halves that I, in my fearful moment, split apart.

Now I represent everything good, and Agito… he is the extreme me.

I do not like the choices he makes. He scares me. He wants to hurt all that I love. We fight for dominance and I feel like he's winning more and more often.

I am afraid.

Afraid that one day, he'll take over and I, the sweet natured Akito, will cease to exist.


End file.
